Brotherly Love Chapter 1
by TheNewLandshark
Summary: my newest story. sorry if it may look bunched up. this was done in about 30 minutes, so if there are any grammer mistakes, i dont care. hope you like it. LANDSHARKS, UNITE!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! TheNewLandshark here, with my latest story. I'm not the best writer, but I put a lot of work into these stories. This series is going to be a romance/drama. But there is a twist. Let's see some comments, both good and bad! And now, the show begins!

"Ow, Alyssa, that hurts!"

"Just stay still, okay?"

"Ow, can't you use something less painful?"

"This is disinfectant. I can get the alcohol if you'd like." I gave a little smile.

"I'll be quiet."

"Good. There, all done. Let me get the gauze, stay still."

"Get the burn ointment, too."

As I stepped into the bathroom, I sighed heavily. Why do I act like this around him? I gaze into the mirror closely. My different colored eyes looking at the rare occasion that I have my hair up. It was pulled back into a ponytail, a zebra print headband holding my hair down. All the guys said I was cute, but they didn't know who I was really. My hair was always down, covering the brown eye, showing only the green eye. I didn't like them, they contrasted too much. As if my copper hair didn't contrast enough. I wear contacts at school because I don't like wearing glasses, even if guys oogle at me even more than they already did.

"Yo Alyssa, what's taking so long?" he said as he knocked on the door before barging in. at least he knocked. "You're so slow."

"Hey Jay."

"Yeah?"

"Am I cute?"

"What?"

"Am I cute?"

"As your brother, it would be awkward to answer that in a non-insestual manner."

"No, no. I mean if you were just one of those other guys at the school, would you date me?"

I turned around to look at him. His face was red, like really red. I could tell he was slightly uncomfortable with the question, more or less, it being asked by his own sister.

"Well…maybe."

I walked out the bathroom, brushing a few loose strands out of my face. As he sat on the couch, I had to put the ointment on his arm. 'Crap, this is gonna get awkward really fast,' I thought. I ran the ointment over his arm gently, trying not to hurt him. The liquid was so cold, I was freezing. I could see the goose bumps on my arm. I looked up at him, and he was turned the other way, his face a deep shade of red. I pulled away to grab the gauze, starting to wrap his arm. I could hear his heart thumping as I finished wrapping up his arm.

"There, all done."

"Thanks lil sis. I'll see if I can repay you somehow."

"Wait." He spun on his heel. "Come watch this scary movie with me."

"I have homework."

"How old are you, 12? That was the worst excuse in the world. Come, sit." He walked towards the couch slowly, sitting in the spot I was patting. I reached across for the remote and clicked some buttons. The TV turned on and started to play the movie.

A few hours later, he was slouching in the couch. I was leaning over him, and although I could tell he was slightly embarrassed at first, he calmed down. I playfully stretched out, then molded into his body. He was warm, soft…what am I thinking? This is my brother, for Pete's sake. But it felt so natural right now, so right. Oh god, there's that feeling again. I got up and started to walk to my room.

"Hey, you're not gonna finish watching this movie with me?"

"Nah. I hate these romantic parts."

"Okay, don't walk around without any lights on."

"Okay, okay."

I flicked on the light switch as I fell into my bed. I curled up into the covers and started to doze off. I heard the familiar click of the door unlocking as our sister walked into the house.

"WHAT THE H*** HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, TheNewLandshark here, with a new update to Brotherly Love. Let's see how this chapter turns out. Sorry if my last chapter was crappy. I promise to try to post every Monday-Thursday. I might post on Friday, but don't be expecting nothing. Now, on with the show!

"Awwwwwww!"

"Stop complaining, it's only school."

"Exactly!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"I didn't sleep at all last night!"

"Even though you went to bed before me?"

"No, Jay, because a giant hotdog army was attacking the earth."

"What? Why didn't you warn me? I didn't even get my diamond sword!"

"You don't even own a diamond sword."

"That's what you think."

The walk to school was just like normal, we walk together for a while, and then jay goes off to meet with some of his friends, leaving me to walk to school by myself. I'm okay with it, even though it leaves me a little empty for a while. He kissed my cheek before walking away today, leaving me to rub the spot where he kissed me. God, I really need to get over this. I walk to my locker, hearing the occasional whistles and seeing the regular glares from the mean girls. As I open my locker, I see the normal love letters drop out and I bend over to pick them up. I stand up and shove them into the bottom of my locker. Then I see an odd one, a green envelope. 'It's just another one, ally,' I thought to myself. But I couldn't help but open this one. Oh great, an invitation. But this is from Cecil, that guy from chemistry. Whatever, it probably will clear my head. It might do me some good. I place it in my book bag and walk to history.

After the usual lecture from my history teacher, Mr. whatever, he assigned us to work in groups for a project.

"Remember class, this will probably be taken home over the weekend and completed at home. This will count as 80 percent of your grade in this class! Class dismissed."

At lunch, I met my friend Gabe in the library. I remember at one time when I was in love with his jet black hair and his ice cold blue eyes. But when I think about it, it never would have worked between us. See, my mom hates Gabe, even if he did stop a couple of guys from getting a little TOO close to me. He was a quiet boy, a year older than me, and seemed to be the smartest guy I know. I paired with Gabe because he obviously knew what was going on in history. All I could think about was that invitation.

"Hey Gabe."

He looked at me for a while, his cold eyes piercing though me.

"I am. The party's just gonna be a bunch of seniors. We'll be the only freshmen there, most likely."

Good lord, this man can freaking read minds! I could have been asking him about the project, but he just read my mind and-

"I can't read minds. I can tell what you were going to say by reading your body language and previous actions. And no, please don't wear a dress."

Well, that's out of the question.

"I know."

Later on that night, I saw Jay and Gabe. They were wearing identical black shirts, how stupid.

"Your shirt is stupid!"

"Don't be dissen on my shirt. You know you love it." I gave an elegant twirl. His eyes seemed glued to me.

"I'm not answering that."

"I knew you weren't."

"If you guys need me I'm over there. You two have fun."

I grab Gabe's arm. "Of course. Why else would we be here?"

It was fun, a lot of dancing, shouting, and drinking, a normal high school party. But it was late, like 1 o'clock in the morning late. I was getting tired, but Jay was talking to some random girl, but it wasn't too far that I couldn't walk by myself. It was pretty dark, so I turned on my phone. Too dark to walk by myself. I called Jay, but there wasn't an answer. As Gabe's phone started to ring, I felt a heavy hand cover my mouth.

"Hello, Alyssa. We're going to have so much fun tonight, do you know that?" I could feel him tighten his grip as I fought to try to breath. Suddenly, all I heard was contact; something hard hit my attacker, loosening his grip enough to let me slip out. I ran off, bumping into something. Gabe, he came. Oh thank god, he came to help me.

"Why Gabe, that wasn't very nice. Hitting me like that. It's not polite, at all, is it brother?"

"I broke your jaw a year ago, Ezekiel. Don't make me do it again." Right then, Ezekiel lunged at Gabe, causing a devastating crack to happen on impact. Gabe just stumbled back, not really in pain, not really in the best condition. He was holding his shoulder, probably a broken bone or two. But out of nowhere, an arm burst out from the brick wall behind Ezekiel and pulled him in. we heard some noise, and then, Ezekiel was thrown out, beaten and battered, and my brother walks out of the hole.

"That really hurt. A lot."

"I was expecting that to hurt. You burst through a brick wall."

"Your shoulder. Is it broken, dislocated?"

"Definitely broken."

"We should go see a doctor."

"Yeah."

I was honestly surprised that day. I learned that my brother can burst through brick walls, and that my best friend can take physical damage with no pain. But before we left in Jay's car, Gabe held me close to him the entire walk. You know, it sucks that I couldn't read minds like Gabe, but I couldn't ask for a better moment. After the doctors told both Jay and Gabe would have to stay for at least a month, I headed to Gabe's room first. He was sleeping, as expected, so I just sat next to him. He stirred in his sleep until he turned to face me.

"Go home. I'll be fine. No need to stay, Alyssa. I'm fine. I'll be out in a couple of days."

He must some really realistic dreams.

"No, I'm up. Your thoughts are just too noisy."

"You liar," I said, leaning over him. I kiss his cheek ever so softly. "You can read minds."

Good Lord, this was a long chapter. This is just something to last you guys over the weekend. I swear, I'll try to upload Monday. As usual, LANDSHARKS, UNITE!


End file.
